Faithful
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi, seorang Andy akan tetap mencintai semua bonekanya―walaupun dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa. OC inside. TWOSHOT! Future time.


Disclaimer : Toy Story 1, 2, 3, bukan punya saya!

A/N : Palaguna kembaaaaali lagi dengan fic baru. Abal sudah jelas! -_- Special for all my brothers and sister who make me knew all about Toy Story and the game. Sejujurnya saya hanya tahu bonekanya tapi gak pernah nonton filmnya. Baru pertama kali nonton Toy Story saat Toy Story 3.

POV : Author adalah narator dalam cerita ini.

Warning : Asumsikan Andy sudah berumur 21 tahun dan asumsikan juga Bonnie sudah menginjak kelas satu SD. OC as Andy's girlfriend. Don't Like...So Don't read this!

~oOo~

Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian Andy ke Perguruan Tinggi dan sekarang musim gugur keempat yang dilalui Woody dan kawan-kawannya di rumah Bonnie yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Mereka diletakkan di suatu boks tanpa atap dan disimpan di sudut kamar Bonnie yang serba merah jambu-semuanya, kalau perlu kukatakan. Setidaknya mereka lebih kerasan tinggal di dalam rumah Bonnie daripada saat mereka di SunnySide dulu. Oh, betapa kacau rasanya. Pernah merasakan yang namanya patah tulang? Kalau iya, sakitnya seribu kali lebih sakit daripada patah tulang itu sendiri.

...dan sakit hati karena perbuatan Lots-O'-Hug-Bear atau ya, kau mengenalnya dengan sebutan Lotso saja. Boneka beruang berwarna ungu itu telah diambil seseorang (dan aku _gak_ akan bercerita banyak tentang itu). Dan kita kembali ke kamar Bonnie yang cantik dan rapi.

Woody tampak berjalan bolak-balik di lantai sang 'majikan'nya sambil mengelus dagunya. Nafasnya menderu tak keruan. Kurasa, ia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu dan oke aku, sebagai si pembawa cerita, juga tidak tahu tentang apa yang dipikirkan Woody. Jessie yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Woody, memutar bola matanya dan turun dari pinggiran boks lalu menghampirinya. "Woody? Ada apa denganmu?" katanya dengan nada khawatir. Woody hanya menggeleng sambil terus berbolak-balik. Jessie memperhatikan Woody dengan kesal lalu menggapai bahunya.

"Woody! Kumohon berhenti! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hei, berisik!" sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya dan membuat mereka mendongak ke atas. Sebuah boneka dengan pakaian layaknya astronaut itu berdiri gagah di pinggir boks tempat Jessie duduk tadi. Woody memperhatikannya lalu tertawa. "Hei, Buzz! Sedang apa kau di sana? Bergaya seperti polisi luar angkasa lagi? Oh, atau kau berubah lagi seperti saat Lotso mengubahmu menjadi si-polisi-luar-angkasa-yang-super-duper-taat-pada-aturan-sang-ketua?" katanya dengan nada yang menggelikan, menurutku. Buzz pun turun menggunakan sayap automatik yang ada di badannya dan memamerkan deret giginya yang putih. "Oh sudahlah, Woody. Kupikir ceritamu itu hanya lelucon! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi jahat? Aku hanya tertidur!" katanya diiringi tawanya. Jessie hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tunggu saja kuubah kau lagi menjadi mode Spanyol!"

"Apa?" tanya Buzz heran. Woody pun menengahi mereka lalu merangkul keduanya. "Ya, sudahlah. Itu masa lalu. Sekarang kita telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Bonnie."

"Dan kau telah melupakan Andy?" tanya Jessie.

Tawa Woody terhenti. Matanya membulat lalu ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak teman-temannya itu dan berjalan lagi. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Aku...merindukannya" gumamnya pelan. Buzz dan Jessie menghela nafas mereka dan Jessie pun menghampiri Woody, menepuk pundaknya. "Kalau kau merindukannya, mengapa kau tidak ikut dengannya ke Perguruan Tinggi? Lagipula, itukan bukan keputusanmu. Itu-"

"Jessie, dengarkan aku" kata Woody seraya membalikkan badannya ke arah Jessie dan menatap wajah cantik sang boneka koboi itu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat Jessie mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah. Kupikir Jessie sedang...malu, eh? Ayo kembali ke jalan cerita.

"Aku takkan pergi jika kalian tidak bersamaku. Kita sudah terlalu lama mengalami masa-masa indah dan aku takkan enak sendiri pergi bersama Andy."

"Tapi kau menginginkannya, kan?" suara Rex ikut menyemarakkan. Sang T-Rex murah senyum itu keluar dari sela-sela meja belajar Bonnie.

"Oh, tidak" Woody menepuk jidatnya. "Sudah kubilang aku _gak _bakal meninggalkan kalian!"

"Kami percaya."

Woody menoleh dan menatap pasangan Potato Head di belakangnya. Mereka tersenyum pada Woody. "Kami percaya bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, Woody. Buktinya kau masih bersama kami."

Woody berbalik badan lalu tersenyum menatap pasangan Mr. & Mrs. Potato. "Terima ka-"

Sebelum Woody benar-benar melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki.

...Dan, oh! Suara tawa anak perempuan!

Woody menginstruksi teman-temannya untuk kembali ke dalam boks. Dan syukurlah mereka sudah 'terlelap' kembali di dalam boks ketika pintu kamar Bonnie terbuka dengan lebar dan masuklah seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu dan memakai terusan berwarna hijau laut serta jepitan bungan berwarna putih di rambut coklatnya, sedang tertawa riang. Ia langsung melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya di atas selimut beludrunya.

"Ah. Hari yang menyenangkan!" katanya sambil terus tertawa. Semburat merah akibat panas matahari di luar membuat pipi tembemnya terlihat seperti lolipop. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan suhu kamarnya, ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri boks mainannya. Ia menengok ke dalam boksnya, melihat kalau-kalau ada mainannya yang hilang. Nyatanya tidak ada yang hilang. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengambil boneka Woody dan memperhatikannya. Ia membolak balik Woody lalu meletakkannya lagi di dalam boks. Ia pun mengambil Jessie dan Bullseye dari dalam boks lalu membawa mereka ke tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mulai bermain boneka lagi dan mengajak serta kuda poni, boneka gadis kecil berkepang dua, dan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ketukan membuyarkan permainannya. Bonnie menggeram lalu berteriak. "Siapa itu?" Pintu itupun berdecit lalu ibu Bonnie menampakkan wajahnya. "Bonnie sayang, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Bonnie meletakkan boneka-bonekanya di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menghampiri ibunya. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar lalu menutupnya lagi. "Siapa tamu itu?" suara Bonnie terdengar samar-samar. Suara ibunya juga terdengar samar-samar. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Woody pun terbangun dari boksnya lalu menoleh ke sana kemari mencari Jessie.

"Ssht, Woody! Aku di sini!" suara Jessie terdengar, refleks membuat Woody berbalik. "Hei! Kau tahu siapa tamu yang dimaksud?" tanya Woody pada Jessie.

Jessie hanya menggeleng lalu mengedikkan bahunya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu.

Dan sebuah teriakan membuatnya sontak kaget. Suara Bonnie yang meneriakkan sebuah nama yang sangat Woody rindu.

"ANDY!"

Woody langsung melompat dari boksnya lalu menghampiri jendela kamar Bonnie. Ia menaiki bingkai jendela warna putih itu lalu melihat keluar jendela.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berpakaian kemeja polos berlengan pendek dan celana jeans yang sangat Woody kenal. Ia membulatkan matanya. Senyum langsung tersungging di wajahnya.

"Andy..."

Ia pun langsung berbalik dan berteriak. "Teman-teman! Andy datang!"

"Apa?" teriak Buzz yang langsung menghampiri Woody. Ia pun langsung melihat keluar jendela lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, benar! Itu Andy!"

"Wah Andy datang!"

"Andy..."

"Aku rindu dengannya."

Ya, oke dan suara-suara seperti itupun terdengar dari seluruh sudut ruangan. Dan Bonnie pun masuk ke dalam lagi, membuat Woody menyuruh teman-temannya kembali ke tempat semula. Lagi-lagi mereka bisa kembali 'terlelap' di tempat masing-masing. Pintu kamar Bonnie terbuka lebar dan masuklah dua orang tersebut. Andy dan Bonnie. Bonnie menarik boks berodanya dan menaruhnya di depan Andy.

"Ini mereka. Kurawat dengan baik, kan?" kata Bonnie sambil berkacak pinggang. Andy tersenyum melihat semua mainannya terkumpul jadi satu di boks itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dilihatnya Jessie, sang koboi cantik tergeletak di tempat tidur Bonnie. Ia tersenyum.

Ia lalu memandang Bonnie dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ehm, Bonnie. Bolehkah aku membawa mereka sebentar ke rumahku? Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka."

Bonnie menghela nafasnya dan menatap Andy dengan tatapan heran. "Kau yakin? Tadi kulihat teman wanitamu hanya duduk bosan di dalam mobil. Apa ia tidak keberatan jika kau membawa sekardus mainanmu?"

"Tidak masalah. Margy wanita baik. Ia katanya juga suka bermain boneka."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, bawalah Andy! Tapi kumohon jangan lama-lama, ya!" kata Bonnie dengan muka malu-malunya. Andy tersenyum lalu mencubit kecil pipinya."Iya, Bonnie. Tidak akan lama."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Ya, tunggu sebentar di sini. Akan kuambilkan kau kardus dulu ya, Andy!" kata Bonnie seraya keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Andy dengan boks mainannya.

!

"Lama sekali?"

Sebuah suara membuat Andy tersenyum di sela-sela 'kesibukannya' menaruh kardus sedang di kursi tengah mobilnya. Ia mendorong pelan kardus itu agak ke dalam dan selesai sudah. Ia pun menutup pintu samping mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam pintu kemudi. "Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit bernostalgia."

Sang wanita berambut panjang dan hitam itu hanya terkekeh. "Haha. Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Molly!"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan suka dengannya. Dia sedikit bawel, Margy!"

"Oh, Andy! Dia hanya seorang remaja. Seorang perempuan."

"Tapi, mungkin dia malah makin menyebalkan di tahun ketiganya di SMA."

"Kupikir ia akan lebih berdandan."

Andy menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. "Setuju."

Ia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu membuka kaca yang tepat berada di samping Margy. Tampak Bonnie dan ibunya melambaikan tangan mereka. Andy memperlihatkan wajahnya sedikit lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan datang lagi lusa!"

"Ya! Kutunggu!" teriak Bonnie sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Dan kaca mobil Andy pun bergerak naik dan mobil itu melesat ke arah yang dituju oleh sang pengendara.

Sekedar menghemat waktu berbincang kita-antara aku, si pembaca cerita, dan kau sebagai pendengar dan sebagai yang membaca ceritaku-mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kardus.

"Hei! Kita mau dibawa ke mana? Apa Andy akan membuang kita?" tanya Rex, harap-harap cemas. Jessie menepuk tangan Rex lalu berkata, "Aku yakin Andy _gak _akan membuang kita. Tidak mungkin kita akan dibuang. Ia pasti akan 'dihajar' oleh Bonnie."

"Uh-huh. Mungkin kau benar, Jessie."

Jessie tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di pinggiran dus lagi. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang telah lama menjadi keluarga untuknya. Kala dia senang, sedih, ataupun susah. Mereka ada dan Jessie tahu mereka bukan hanya sekedar 'keluarga'. Bisa dibilang sudah menyatu menjadi jiwa yang sama?

...Entahlah. Jessie pun tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Yang ia tahu adalah dus tempatnya duduk sekarang bergerak maju, membuatnya terseret maju dan mundur lagi.

"Perhatian kawan-kawan! Kembalilah ke tempat kalian! Aku takut jika Andy membawa kita tanpa sepengetahuan kita!" kata Woody dengan volume suara yang agak mengecil.

"Baik!"

Mereka kembali terdiam dan merasakan dus itu bergoyang-goyang. Rex nyaris bersin, tapi Jessie segera menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih."

"SSH!"

"Oh, maaf" kata Rex lalu terdiam lagi.

!

Cahaya bulan masuk dari celah-celah jendela ruangan itu. Gelap memenuhi ruangan dan jam kukuk telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Prek! Tutup kardus itu dibuka perlahan oleh Woody dan setelah terbuka sempurna, ia keluar dari dalam kardus. Pemandangan ruangan yang familiar, menurutnya.

Kamar Andy!

Ah, ia sangat rindu akan tempat ini. Tempat yang menemani Andy beranjak dewasa. Ia ingat memoar yang telah tersimpan bisu di kamar itu, membuat Woody tersenyum bahagia.

"Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat ya?" gumammnya pelan. Ia melompat dari atas kardus lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Andy yang sudah terisi Andy yang terlelap. Woody menghampirinya lalu mengelus kepala Andy. "Kau juga sudah sangat besar, nak!"

"Andy?" Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan masuklah Margareth yang memakai piyama tidur menghampiri tempat tidur Andy. Andy berbalik lalu tersenyum kepada Margareth.

"Hei, Margy! Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Andy pun mengangkat badannya lalu duduk dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Ia pun mengelus halus rambut Margareth.

"Kau takut?"

Entah karena memang Andy memberinya kesempatan, Margareth memeluk Andy manja. "Andy, boleh aku tidur denganmu?"

Andy melepas pelukan Margareth lalu menatap kedua mata gadis itu. "Tempat tidurku tidak cukup, Margy."

"Kalau tempat tidurmu tidak cukup, mengapa boneka koboimu itu ada di sampingmu?"

"Heh?" Andy berbalik ke sampingnya dan Woody sudah tergeletak di sana. "A-Aku _gak _tahu, Margy. Lagipula dia boneka. Badannya kecil. Kalau kamu? Kamu membuatku gepeng, Margy!" kata Andy, dengan nada bercanda. Tapi Margy menganggapnya serius dan langsung membentak Andy. "Kau lebih menyanyagi bonekamu ketimbang pacarmu sendiri!"

Kemudian, gadis itu melangkah pergi dan keluar dari kamar Andy. BLAM! Pintu kamar Andy dibantingnya. Andy menghela nafasnya, dan menatap Woody lalu mengambilnya. Ia mengelus kepala Woody, menaruhnya kembali di dalam dus, dan kembali tidur.

Kepala Woody menyembul dari dalam dus. Lampu kamar Andy telah dimatikan dan ia pun keluar dari dalam dus lagi, menuju jendela kamar Andy.

Setelah menaiki meja belajar Andy, ia pun naik ke atas jendelanya dan duduk di bingkai jendela lalu menghadap keluar. Menatap bintang dan bulan yang tengah merajai langit malam itu.

!

Kupikir sebagai pencerita, aku kurang bersemangat mungkin? Aku pikir aku harus lebih baik mendeskripsikan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Pagi menjelang, matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur. Langit tengah memadukan warna antara warna jingga dan warna biru terang langit. Awan-awan mulai berarak dan tergerak karena ditiup angin.

"Pagi, Mom!" kata Andy sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ibu Andy yang tengah menuangkan susu, menatap anaknya lalu tersenyum. "_Morning, boy!_ Roti?"

Andy mengangguk lalu menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk, sementara tangannya tengah mengambil selai strawberry yang telah disediakan di atas mangkuk putih kecil.

Seseorang menuruni tangga dengan irama yang terburu-buru, kala Andy sedang meminum seteguk susunya. Ia berbalik ke arah tangga dan mendapati Molly sedang kewalahan memegang kertas-kertas yang entah apa itu. Andy mendelik ke arah Molly lalu bertanya padanya.

"Terlambat, Molly?"

Molly berhenti lalu melirik ke arah Andy dengan sinis lalu menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Ya. Telat."

"Molly! Harus berapa kali kukatakan! Sopan sedikit dengan kakakmu, bisa?" tegur sang ibu.

Molly menghampiri meja makan, meneguk susunya, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya. "Akan kuusahakan berbaik hati dengan dia" katanya sambil melirik Andy.

"Maksudmu ap-" Belum sempat Andy berbicara baik, tiba-tiba...

"Andy! Selamat pagi!"

...Ya, sebuah teriakan yang membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan berbalik. Tampak Margareth sudah mandi dan mengenakan celana jeans dan baju kausnya, lengkap dengan kalung dan antingnya yang super besar. Mengerti maksudku? Itu, anting-anting yang seperti hoolahoop versi bundaran kecilnya.

Andy membesarkan kedua bola matanya, begitu pula Molly dan ibu Andy.

"Margareth, kau mau ke mana?" kata ibu Andy sambil tersenyum.

Margareth menghampiri Andy, lalu menariknya berdiri. "Kami akan pergi sebentar. Andy sudah berjanji padaku sebelum kita ke sini."

"Eh? Ah, iya" jawab Andy sekenanya saja.

Margareth tersenyum lalu menghampiri Molly yang tengah menatap Margareth dengan tatapan oh-dia-sungguh-norak padanya. Margareth memeluk Molly. Molly terheran-heran dengan pelukan yang diberikan oleh Margareth.

"Adikku yang paling cantik!" kata Margareth, membuat Molly semakin menampakkan ekspresi mualnya.

Adik?, batin Molly. Persetan dengan kata adik! Ugh!

Kemarin, saat ia baru memperkenalkan diri, pacar kakaknya ini sudah membuatnya muak. Pertama kali melihatnya, Molly mengira dia gadis yang enak diajak bicara segala hal. Tapi nyatanya, gadis yang menjadi pacar kakaknya ini, terlalu _overacting_.

Ia seakan telah mengenal keluarga Andy lama dan bertemu kembali. Padahal, jangankan pernah bertemu, kelahiran Margareth Humbleton itu pun mereka tidak tahu. Moyangnya saja belum bertemu. Aduh, dunia ini memang ajaib.

"Lepaskan, Margy! Aku harus pergi sekolah dan kalau aku terlambat, bisa-bisa aku kena marah nanti."

"Jangan dulu!" pinta Margy, membuat Molly memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu melepas paksa badannya dan keluar dari rumahnya, mengambil sepedanya, lalu berangkat sekolah.

"Molly memang begitu, Margy. Maklumlah dia masih labil" kata ibu Andy sambil mengangkat beberapa gelas susu yang telah kosong.

"Oh, iya tante. Aku mengerti, kok."

Ibu Andy tersenyum, lalu berlalu ke dapur.

Andy menatap Margy. "Kau mau ke mana? Seenaknya saja bilang kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar."

Margy tersenyum lalu menggelayut manja di lengan Andy. "Andy, maafkan aku ya? Kau sayang padaku?"

Oh ya! Dan Andy luluh juga melihat senyum manis sang Margareth Humbleton. Muka Andy memerah lalu menggeram. "Ah! Sial!"

Ia pun meninggalkan Margareth sendiri di ruangan makan, menuju kamar tidurnya. Margareth dengan gaya centilnya, mengikuti Andy dari belakang. "Andy, aku ingin bermain dengan boneka-bonekamu."

Langkah Andy terhenti dan ia pun berbalik ke arah Margareth. "Kau yakin?"

"Yap! Aku tak sabar melihat boneka-bonekamu yang kau bilang lucu itu."

Andy tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Margy erat dan menuntun gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Oh, koboi ini yang menjadi boneka pertamamu?" kata Margareth dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Ya. Dia tampan, ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Heh? Haha. I-Iya" katanya enggan.

Ia menaruh Woody di kardus lagi, lalu mengambil Jessie.

"Tebakanku, dia pasangan koboi yang tadi."

Andy tertawa pelan. "Ah, tidak juga. Dia netral. Jessie sangat netral sifatnya."

"Tunggu, Andy. Mengapa kau tahu kalau dia 'sangat netral'?"

Andy menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum. "Aku yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Kubuat karakter masing-masing boneka."

"Oh."

Margareth pun berdiri. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya." Ia pun keluar dari kamar Andy. Tapi Andy mencegatnya.

"Margy! Tunggu! Mau kukenalkan kau dengan Mr.&?"

"Tidak perlu."

Dan pintupun tertutup rapat.

**Continue**


End file.
